Chapter 136
A Cry from the Soul is the one-hundred thirty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 20 and twentieth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis As Rana continues to pummel Nova Form Roxanne Elipton, Charles Bonaparte reflects on her actions toward Amelia Evans and Gina Papleton at the Alaska Base. She cries for Rana to save Roxanne, and her plea returns Roxanne to normal, but she shatters her own body to stop herself from harming her comrades any further. Rana and Satellizer burst into a frenzy. Summary Roxanne Elipton has been forced into Assimilation-Type Nova Form by the Nova Commander, who had also forced the American Pandora to transcend. Roxanne is thus forced to attack her comrades. When Roxanne's abilities as "The Immortal" prevent them from cutting her down, Arnett tells Rana, the only one able of effectively battle Roxanne, that her body must be shattered in order to be defeated. Charles believes it to be useless but Rana taps into her new transcendent abilities and releases a powerful blast of energy from her fist the rips away Roxanne's arm. Charles and the others are astonished by Rana's prowess, and the Tibetan Pandora informs Roxanne she must kill her. Rana's attack prevents Roxanne from regenerating her arm. Rana deals a vicious middle kick to Roxanne. With her opponent stunned, Rana has resolved to kill her platoon sub-commander and friend. Charles watches in horror as her only friend is nearly killed. As she screams for Rana to stop, Charles has a revelation about all of her actions since killing Gina Papleton at the Alaska Base. Crying uncontrollably, Charles realizes that her pleas to stop Rana parallels Amelia Evans' pleas to stop Charles before she killed Gina; in both situations, the two crying girls are powerless to stop the fighting Pandora; Rana and Charles act has the assailants, and Roxanne and Gina are the Novalized attackers, unable to control themselves. Charles realizes her arrogant behavior regarding the rules and following orders were wrong and begins to finally understand why Elizabeth, Satellizer, and Amelia were so determined to fight for their allies and their sense of justice even if they were to be branded as traitors. Now Roxanne is about to die, and like Amelia, Charles cries out for Rana Linchen to save her friend. Rana hesitates to deal the killing blow, surprised that Charles has shelved her pride. Roxanne suddenly begins speaking. knowing she does not have long to retain her sanity, Roxanne indicates that this human-shaped Nova before them is undeniably powerful. Weak thoughts and hesitance will prove their downfall. Roxanne then apologizes, for in a few moments, she would have truly killed everyone present, but killing her friends is not her style. Roxanne puts on a bright smile, and she says goodbye, giving Charles a word of thanks, before she unveils the true capabilities of her Anti-Nova shields. Roxanne detaches them into sixteen total attack pods and has them attack her, causing her to self-destruct in a small explosion. Roxanne somehow reassures Charles that she was never wrong as she is a great savior of mankind. The Immortal has annihilated the top half of her body, death being the price to break the Nova Commander's hold over her and save her comrades. The rest of her hollow body remains standing on the battlefield, and the girls are horrified. Furious and teary-eyed, Rana and Satellizer viciously prepare to attack the Nova Commander. Charles falls on her back overcome with anguish. Event Notes *Rana Linchen beats down Nova Form Roxanne Elipton, but stops when she regains her senses. *Roxanne commits suicide to stop herself from attacking her comrades. Trivia *The shields of Roxanne Elipton's Anti-Nova can be dispersed into 16 total attack pods. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters